Yes, You Are!
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Tujuan hidupnya adalah membuat hidup Ryeowook bahagia. Dan hari ini, selepas dari bebas tugasnya dari kewajiban negara, Yesung akan mewujudkan kebahagian Ryeowook. Oh juga mewujudkan mimpi mereka / YeWook drabble / Read n Review please


**Yes, You Are!** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Jongjin**

.

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

 **Please Don't Be Plagiator**

 **And**

 **Don't Be SILENT READERS**

 **.**

en **JOY**

.

 **ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Jongjin hanya dapat mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat mendapati kamar Hyung tersayangnya hancur berantakkan seperti habis terserang badai topan. Pakaian bertebaran di lantai dan bahkan sampai tersasar di atas single bed milik Yesung.

Jongjin hampir saja menghubungi polisi karena difikirnya kamar Hyung-nya ini telah di rampok, namun mengurungi niatnya saat dilihatnya Hyung-nya, Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Yesung, sedang bercermin.

Melihat Yesung bercermin memang sudah biasa, namun kali ini menjadi tidak biasa karena si pria multitalenta itu mengeluarkan peralatan makeup-nya. Jongjin sama sekali tidak ingat jika Yesung memiliki acara, terlebih baru hari ini Yesung dibebas tugaskan dari kewajibannya mengabdi pada negara.

Jongjin berjalan dengan berjingkat, takut menginjak pakaian milik Yesung. Jongjin hapal betul betapa Yesung sangat menyayangi pakaiannya yang memang fashionable tersebut. Dan Jongjin kehabisan kata – kata saat kini dirinya melihat refleksi Hyung-nya.

Shirt bergaris dipadukan dengan blazer putih yang di gulung sampai perbatasan siku, celana jeans berwarna putih, rambut hitam yang di tata rapih, makeup tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan Oh Tuhan! Jongjin memekik dalam hati saat tidak melihat cincin kesayangan Hyung-nya tersebut di jari – jari pendeknya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jongjin penasaran.

Yesung menoleh, sedikit terkejut kemudian pria itu tersenyum lebar sekali. "Oh, aku akan pergi mengunjungi dorm!" jawabnya dengan suara cerianya.

Jongjin melongo. Ke dorm? Dengan dandanan seperti mau show begini? Yesung pasti terantuk bathub saat mandi tadi. Biasanya juga Yesung memakai pakaian seadanya dan tanpa makeup. Paling hanya memakai aksesorisnya yang eksentrik itu.

"Ke dorm?" kedua mata Jongjin menyipit. Oh ayolah, hidup bersama Yesung puluhan tahun membuatnya mengerti kebiasaan Yesung. Yesung tidak mungkin kan hanya sekedar 'mengunjungi' dorm dengan penampilan WAW seperti ini. Jongjin yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang coba disembunyikan Yesung.

Namun nyatanya Yesung hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya di depan cermin. Kali ini pria itu mengambil sisir dan menyisir kembali helaian surai hitamnya yang menurut Jongjin sudah sangat teramat rapih itu.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Hyung hanya 'sekedar' mengunjungi dorm. Katakan padaku dengan siapa Hyung akan berselingkuh?"

Yesung menatap Jongjin dengan heran. "Hei, apa maksudmu?"

Jongjin berdecak sebal, kedua tangannya saling bersedekap di depan dadanya. "Jangan coba – coba membohongiku, Hyung. Aku tahu Hyung tidak hanya sekedar mengunjungi dorm, kan? Biasanya juga Hyung tidak serapih ini. Jadi pasti Hyung diam – diam selingkuh di belakang Ryeowook Hyung. Oh Tuhan, kau sudah gila rupanya! Sudah siap di goreng tepung sama Ryeowook Hyung, ya?"

Yesung memukul dahi Jongjin dan menghasilkan ringisan dari sang pemilik dahi. "Kau yang gila! Sudah ya aku mau pergi."

Yesung meraih ponsel, kunci mobilnya dan ranselnya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya. Jongjin menganga. Sambil memegangi dahinya Jongjin membiarkan Hyung-nya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oh Tuhan, aku akan memangkas habis rambut dan alisnya jika Hyung benar – benar selingkuh dari Ryeowook Hyung!"

.

Namun kecurigaan Jongjin sama sekali tidak terbukti karena Yesung benar – benar datang untuk mengunjungi dorm. Baru saja Yesung berpapasan dengan Siwon di depan lift dan berakhir dengan papper bag berisi oleh – oleh untuknya selepas mengunjungi Jakarta kemarin bersama para member.

Dan dari Siwon pula Yesung tahu jika sebagian besar member masih berada di alam mimpinya, kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan Jakarta – Seoul. Siwon sendiri juga akan segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk.

Yesung menekan passcode dorm kemudian segera masuk, tidak sabar bertemu dengan sang kekasih pujaan hatinya. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang tertidur di sofa dan Donghae di lantai beralaskan karpet, Yesung segera masuk ke dalam kamar milik Ryeowook.

Pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah wajah damai Ryeowook yang terlelap menggelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Yesung berdecak sebal saat dirasakan suhu kamar Ryeowook yang terlampau dingin. Bagaimana jika Ryeowook sakit? Yesung meraih remote ac yang tergeletak di nakas kemudian menaikkan suhu ruangan yang dianggapnya cukup dingin.

Terlepas dari kegiatan selingan yang Yesung lakukan, Yesung segera melepaskan ranselnya dan meletakkan papper bag pemberian Siwon di nakas kemudian duduk di tepi single bed milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit menggumam saat merasakan guncangan kecil ketika Yesung duduk.

' _Hari ini sudah tiba,'_ Yesung tersenyum.

Tangannya terulur menelusuri wajah damai kekasihnya. Bibir Ryeowook mengerucut saat Yesung menyentuh philtrum-nya. Yesung tersenyum saat menyadari betapa lamanya dia tidak menyentuh phlitrum Ryeowook dan lagi Yesung merasa terdorong untuk segera melahap habis bibir mungil kekasihnya ini.

"Baby…" Yesung sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya. Tidak mau menyerang Ryeowook saat ini juga, apalagi saat ini Ryeowook sedang tertidur. Tidak seru menyerang kekasihnya yang sedang tidur ini. Lebih seru saat pria penyuka jerapah itu dalam keadaan sadar dan mendesah hebat saat Yesung me –

Aish!

Yesung menggeleng. Membicarakan hal itu saja membuatnya 'ON'. Tidak! Yesung benar – benar harus mengendalikan dirinya!

"Baby… Ireona," Yesung sedikit mengguncang bahu Ryeowook. Berharap agar kekasih mungilnya ini segera bangun meski Yesung tahu jika Ryeowook sangat lelah.

Ryeowook menggeliat namun tidak membuka matanya. Yesung paham betul jika Ryeowook agak susah jika di bangunkan. Namun Yesung memiliki jurus jitu untuk membangunkan Ryeowook.

Yesung merendahkan tubuhnya, agak menghimpit Ryeowook. Kemudian…

 **SLURP!**

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Ryeowook seraya mengusap telinganya –dimana letak bagian sensitifnya yang baru saja di goda oleh Yesung.

Yesung terkekeh. "Selamat sore, baby," Yesung mengusap surai hitam Ryeowook yang terlihat berantakkan.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali – kali. Memastikan jika pria yang baru saja mengulum telinganya benar – benar Yesung. Bukan Donghae, Leeteuk apalagi Kyuhyun!

"H-Hyung?"

"Ne, ini Hyung."

"HYUNG!" Ryeowook segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yesung. Memeluknya erat sekali, menyalurkan kerinduannya yang teramat sangat pada pria Agustus ini.

"Hyung juga rindu padamu, Baby," Yesung mengusap punggung Ryeowook lembut. Memberikan getaran aneh namun menyenangkan ke dalam aliran darah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan tidak bilang merindukanmu, Hyung. Hyung kepedean!"

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas. "Tanpa kau katakan, aku tahu kau merindukanku. Bukan begitu, Baby?"

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah. Selalu saja. Yesung dengan kata – katanya yang manis itu mampu membuatnya mati kutu meski. Ryeowook yang cerewet, Ryeowook yang moody-an, Ryeowook yang galak, Ryeowook yang jutek, Ryeowook yang kekanakan, akan selalu takluk pada pria tampan ini.

"Ikut Hyung, yuk."

"Kemana?"

"Ra – ha – si – a!" Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

Yesung menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat tidak asing bagi Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh tanda tanya namun pria itu hanya tersenyum seolah tidak ingin memberitahu maksudnya mengajak Ryeowook ke rumah yang sangat dikenalnya dengan baik itu.

"Kita turun sekarang," Yesung melepas seatbelt-nya kemudian melepas seatbelt milik Ryeowook. Mengingat Ryeowook hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

' _Oh, sial sekali kau Kim Ryeowook! Jangan sampai aku memperkosamu disini,'_ Yesung menggigit lidahnya kuat – kuat agar setan – setan penggoda iman-nya segera pergi.

"Untuk apa kita kerumahku?" tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

"Untuk apa lagi? Kita akan mengunjungi orangtuamu," Yesung meraih ranselnya dan segera keluar dari mobilnya.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Ryeowook memilih membuka pintu mobil sendiri sebelum Yesung yang membukakan untuknya. Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam. Entah mengapa rasa gugup segera menyelimuti dirinya.

"H-Hyung!" Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung sebelum pria itu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. "T-Tunggu sebentar."

"Ada apa, Baby?"

"Untuk apa kita mengunjungi orangtuaku?" Oh Tuhan, Ryeowook benar – benar gugup sekarang. Ryeowook memang sudah berpacaran cukup lama dengan Yesung, tapi bukan berarti kedua orangtuanya mengetahuinya. Ryeowook sendiri cukup ragu jika kedua orangtuanya akan mengijinkannya berpacaran dengan Yesung.

"Untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita, Baby!" Yesung mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook.

"Oh, pernikahan," Ryeowook mengangguk namun seketika melebarkan kedua matanya. "APA?"

Yesung terkekeh. "Aku sudah membicarakan jauh – jauh hari di sela kewajibanku pada negara dengan kedua orangtuamu. Dan hari ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita. Kau keberatan, Baby?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "A-Aku tidak percaya, Hyung."

Yesung kembali mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Sedikit melumatnya. "Masih tidak percaya?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Segera dipeluknya tubuh Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung. Menahan suara tangisannya dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

"Aku benar – benar bahagia, Hyung."

Yesung tersenyum. Memang inilah tujuan hidupnya. Membahagiakan seseorang yang memang dicintainya ini. Yesung benar – benar bahagia mendapati Ryeowook-nya bahagia. Yesung mengusap punggung Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kita sudah ditunggu orangtuamu, Baby."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook kemudian mengamit jemari lentik Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk.

Yesung membuka pintu gerbang rumah Ryeowook dengan penuh keyakinan. Karena di balik pintu gerbang dan dinding tebal itulah mimpinya bersama Ryeowook akan segera terwujud.

Ya, segera!

 **FIN!**

 **Oh God! Welcome back uri daddy, uri papa, uri pervert seme, uri big head! Cuma bisa mempersembahkan drabble abal ini ditengah kegalauan karena Cuma bisa mantengin twitter sama instagramnya daddy, bukannya stalkerin daddy yang lagi di Jakarta. Huft.**

 **Oke, enjoy~**

 **Sign,**

 **Fujihara Chitose ^^**


End file.
